


I Wanna Be Yours (Could You Be Mine?)

by doitall, missrightxx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrightxx/pseuds/missrightxx
Summary: Falling in love it's always complicated, even more when you fall for your best friend that claims he doesn't need, or want, a relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #105)
> 
> Author's Note: Dear prompter, I hope you like this as much as I liked to write it. Also thanks to my beta Bri for helping me.

They stumble upon each other in a haste to take off their clothes, leaving them messily thrown all over the floor.  
  
Kyungsoo laughs when Baekhyun loses his balance trying to take off one sock, but is silenced when Baekhyun shoves a hand down his pants stroking him fast.  
  
Kyungsoo moans as his knees weaken. He thrusts into Baekhyun’s hand, leaning his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder for support moaning every time Baekhyun thumbs the head of his cock making him buckle his hips forward grunting orders like “ _faster_ ” and “ _harder._ ”  
  
“Eager, aren't we?” Baekhyun whispers in his ear.  
  
“Shut up.” Kyungsoo turns them around, removing Baekhyun’s hand from his pants and pushing him onto the bed, taking off the rest of his clothes.  
  
Crawling over to him Kyungsoo kisses him starting at the shins, rising to his thighs and sucking a bruise there.  
  
The younger kisses his hips, takes the skin into the mouth and gently bites down. Kyungsoo moves his lips onto his abdomen and watches it flex under his ministration. Baekhyun whimpers, silenced when Kyungsoo kisses him again while moving his hips to create friction that leaves him breathless.  
  
He disconnects their mouths with a string of saliva connecting them, a dazed look on his face.  
  
Kyungsoo paints hickeys on his neck, which will probably last all week until they fade into purple bruises that’ll be too hard to conceal with makeup. Baekhyun isn’t too worried with it right now-- at the moment he can only think about the sensation of Kyungsoo lavishing his neck and their hips moving in sync.  
  
Kyungsoo detaches their mouths to rummage through the second drawer of the bedside table where he knows Baekhyun keeps the lube. Having found the small plastic bottle and a condom, he put the condom aside clicks open the cap and coats a great amount on his three fingers, inserting two at one time, feeling the tightness around his fingers despite their activities the night prior.  
  
Baekhyun arches his back off the bed chanting his name frantically and pulling at the sheets while thrusting his hips, fucking himself on Kyungsoo fingers.  
  
Kyungsoo keeps thrusting relentlessly adding a third finger and feeling how Baekhyun clenches deliciously around them.  
  
Kyungsoo stops and stare at the mess that is Byun Baekhyun laying on his back with his hair sticking out in every direction, his breath ragged, and angry red blotches all over his chest.  
  
Kyungsoo dips his head, kissing his abdomen, going down until he engulfs Baekhyun’s cock on his mouth making him scream --simultaneously pumping his fingers in and out in a rapid pace, sliding his tongue on the length, hollowing his cheeks sucking on the cock head.  
  
Baekhyun tries to buck his his up but Kyungsoo just hold him down by the waist.  
  
The younger releases his cock to suck on the head giving licks all over the length without putting in his mouth.  
  
Baekhyun whimpers in need.  
  
“Beg”  
  
“Kyungsoo, don’t -- _ahh_ ”  
  
Kyungsoo sucks his cock swirling his tongue on the head and stroking the base deliberately slow, not quite giving Baekhyun what he wants but enough to have him writhing beneath him on the bed frantically tugging on the sheets grunting incoherent words.  
  
Kyungsoo stroke his cock slowly, running his hands all over the length thumbing the head, and running his fingers alongside the veins, with feather touches, just to rile Baekhyun without properly touching him.  
  
“C'mom Baek, you just have to ask for it.”  
  
“Kyungsoo please, please I need you inside me.” He begged looking directly at Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo inhales sharply, his pupils dilated by desire, his dick throbbing to be touched. He quickly puts the condom and lube himself stroking his cock he guides the head of his dick on his rim.  
  
Kyungsoo pushes in in one shift motion moaning in unison with Baekhyun. He stills waiting for the older to adjust.  
  
He moves his hips a little and Baekhyun circles his legs around his waist rocking with him, moaning his name while tugging on his hair.  
  
Kyungsoo puts almost all the way out and slams back in hard.  
  
Baekhyun cries out and rakes his nails down Kyungsoo’s back –rocking back to match his thrusts.  
  
Kyungsoo kisses down his neck biting on his earlobe -one hand on Baekhyun's thighs, his grip firm almost bruising.  
  
The sounds of skin hitting against skin and their heavy breaths fills the room. Kyungsoo adjusts his stance lifting Baekhyun’s leg over his shoulder, searching for that certain spot.  
  
"Kyungsoo, oh my god there – _nngh_."  
  
Baekhyun moans loudly, his eyes rolling back and his stomach coiling as he feels his climax fast approaching.  
  
"Kyungsoo please." He cries out  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t slow down his pace and sneaking a hand between them to pump Baekhyun’s cock at the same rhythm of his thrusts.  
  
Baekhyun arches his back -his nails clasping Kyungsoo shoulder- while he chants " _Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo_ ".  
  
He comes all over his stomach feeling overstimulated as Kyungsoo keeps pounding into him, his pace a little erratic as he too chases his climax hitting his peak not long after. Grunting he bites Baekhyun’s shoulder thrusting a feel more times until he collapse on top of him.  
  
They're both breathing erratically.  
  
"Get off me you're heavy." Baekhyun grunts shoving Kyungsoo to the other side of the bed.  
  
Baekhyun sits on the edge of the bed takes a cigarette from his bedside table he lights it giving a long drag and exhaling the smoke slowly in the air.  
  
"I hate this habit of yours." Kyungsoo grunts  
  
"I hate it too, I prefer cuddle but you don't like it so shut up."  
  
Kyungsoo gets up to shower -not bothering with underwear- he walks to the door turning to acknowledge what Baekhyun said laughing.  
  
"This doesn't mean you can die of cancer for smoking this awfully smelly sticks."  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, are you coming or not?" He says walking towards the bathroom not waiting for Baekhyun's response.  
  
Baekhyun hastily extinguish the cigarette and follows Kyungsoo to the bathroom -passing by him and smacking his ass.  
  
Kyungsoo makes him pay for it shoving him on his knees and fucking into his mouth until his lips are red and swollen.  
  
Later Kyungsoo washes his hair tipping Baekhyun’s head forward until he is resting his forehead against Kyungsoo’s shoulder.  
  
He massages his scalp with the pads of his fingers moving in circular motions and scratching his scalp.  
  
Baekhyun braces himself on Kyungsoo leaning all his weight on him -planting a wet kiss on his neck watching him shiver.  
  
They dry themselves in silence.  
  
Kyungsoo wears the shirt of the pjs and passes the pants for Baekhyun to wear -a habit acquired way back in college when they were roommates.  
  
“I’m going to order food, what do you want?”  
  
“Pizza”  
  
“It seems to be everything that you eat lately it's probably why you're a little pudgy”  
  
Baekhyun gasps.  
  
“I’m not fat.”  
  
“Didn’t say you were.” Kyungsoo walks out of the bathroom with Baekhyun following close after him.  
  
“You’re so frustrating you know? I don’t know what is a homemade food since ages. Contrary to you business lawyer, that has all the time in the world to do your things and have clients who take you to lunch at five-star restaurants, I don’t have this luxury.” He sighs dramatically.  
  
Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes and sits on the couch to choose the pizza he wants.  
  
Baekhyun sits on his lap watching him scroll through his emails while they wait for their pizza.  
  
Kyungsoo unconsciously drapes an arm around Baekhyun’s torso to steady him tucking his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder not averting his eyes from his phone.  
  
Baekhyun leans back on his chest burying his face on his neck, inhaling his mint scent.  
  
“You’re so clingy.” Kyungsoo mutters but doesn’t pull away.  
  
“You love it, just admit it” Baekhyun yawns. “When the food arrives wake me."  
  
And he is dead to the world. Kyungsoo watches his breaths patterns, his puckered lips slightly open.  
  
He tucks a strand of hair back in place, Baekhyun’s hair is in need of a cut.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo still remembers when Baekhyun suggested they become fuck buddies.  
  
_He was seated on the couch, papers scattered everywhere, the stress was draining him.  
  
Kyungsoo was close to snap and rip all the papers, luckily his door burst open and, Baekhyun barged in, before he threw all his hard work on the trash.  
  
"I brought wine." Baekhyun said.  
  
Kyungsoo got up rapidly and took the bottle from his hand examining the brand. It was a château mouton Rothschild. Good enough.  
  
"You can come in."  
  
"I'm already in anyway, it's not like you can do anything since you know, I have a copy of the key." He smiled mischievously.  
  
"A terrible mistake I did by the way."  
  
Kyungsoo walked to the kitchen to fetch cups.  
  
He came back to the living room to find Baekhyun sprawled on his couch reading his petitions making all sort of face he just pushed him off the couch and seated on his place, pouring himself and Baekhyun a full cup. God knows he needed this.  
  
"What are your working on?"  
  
"A very troublesome client who gave his share of the company on a poker game." Kyungsoo massages his head that's throbbing.  
  
"What a loser. I told you not to be a white collar, you didn't listened to me" Baekhyun sighs mockingly. "You know since I brought this expensive as fuck wine we should finish this bottle, you need to loosen up."  
  
"Go ahead I'm not stopping you, unfortunately I can't accompany you I still have work to do."  
  
Baekhyun sat there watching him work – admiring the creases of concentration on his forehead and the slight downturn his mouth does as he skim through his papers – when he states “We should have sex.”  
  
Kyungsoo gasped and spat out wine in all his papers.  
  
“Where did this came from?” He asked looking at Baekhyun as if he had grown a second head.  
  
“It’s just I miss having sex, and I don’t have the time not the will to maintain a relationship, neither have you.” Baekhyun said while he massaged his back working on knots pressing his fingers at the base of his neck until his muscles relaxed under his ministrations. Baekhyun kept massaging his back –descending his finger to the base of Kyungsoo's back, eliciting a moan of him.  
  
Kyungsoo was surprised to find himself not pushing him away, instead contemplating the idea.  
  
He really didn’t want a relationship –his last one didn’t work out, his partners always leaves him claiming that he cared more about his job, it isn’t a lie.  
  
There's also the fact that Baekhyun's a lawyer so he understands how this life works.  
  
And that’s how Kyungsoo found himself between Baekhyun’s legs- thrusting in and out in a rapid pace.  
  
Back then Kyungsoo thought they were not going to work, but surprisingly, they kept being best friends.  
  
Nothing changed, except the fact that now they fucked each other almost on a daily basis. It’s a great stress reliever._  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo is brought back to the present by the buzzer sound.  
  
He tries to get up to answer the door but Baekhyun is a dead weight on his lap. Kyungsoo nudges him gently calling his name to no avail – he tends to forget that Baekhyun is a heavy sleeper. Huffing he pushes him to the ground -ignores Baekhyun yells- and gets up to open the door.  
  
When he comes back with the pizza Baekhyun is sprawled on the couch.  
  
“Get up lazy ass, the pizza is here.” he nudges Baekhyun with his feet but the older just turns around facing the backrest of the couch.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs, he walks to the bedroom and fetching a blanket and covering Baekhyun with it.  
  
Baekhyun snuggles in the blanket mumbling something unintelligible and pouting. Kyungsoo laughs. “Cute.”  
  
Kyungsoo eats the pizza alone with his laptop perched on his lap while editing some contracts. He yawns closing his eyes just for a minute...  
  
And when he opens his eyes again there’s a thin light coming from the opposite window, concealed by the curtains that are draw.  
  
The first thing he notices is the heavenly smell of coffee drifting in the air, he walks by instinct towards the kitchen and finds Baekhyun leaning against the counter a mug of coffee in one hand while looking at his cellphone.  
  
“Good morning sleepy beauty, there’s coffee.”  
  
“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Kyungsoo takes his mug on the cabinet and fills with coffee -black with no sugar.  
  
“Figured you pull an all night and needed the rest” Baekhyun shrugs, he looks at Kyungsoo with something akin to concern in his eyes. “Are you okay Kyungsoo? You know you shouldn’t overwork yourself -take a break sometime.”  
  
“I can’t. I have a meeting with some clients in one hour, you should have woken me up.”  
  
He drinks his coffee in one go, the burning unnoticed by his hurry as he scurries out of the kitchen to take a quick shower- if he leaves in thirty minutes he'll only be ten minutes late.  
  
“Aren’t you going to eat something, I can make breakfast” Baekhyun says trailing after him and picking the clothes Kyungsoo is leaving in his walk.  
  
“No.” and Kyungsoo slams the door on his face missing Baekhyun’s hurt look.  
  
Kyungsoo quickly showered and dressed himself hastily taking his briefcase he walks to the living room and finds Baekhyun seated on the couch looking a little lost.  
  
“Don’t you have work to do?” he asks knotting his tie messily -he never got the hang of it.  
  
Sensing Kyungsoo distress Baekhyun got up to help, tying the tie dexterously.  
  
“No, I don’t have to go in until noon.”  
  
“Are you going to stay? Please lock the door when you leave.”  
  
Kyungsoo kisses Baekhyun’s forehead and it’s out of the door before he can say anything more.  
  
  
  
Despite what Baekhyun said early he gets a call from the office -some troublesome client makings stupids things for him to fix.  
  
  
  
Baekhyun walks out of the office after a long and tiring meeting and heading towards Kyungsoo’s office.  
  
Kyungsoo's office is all made of glass so it can be seen by everyone from outside.  
  
Approaching the office he sees a figure hunched over Kyungsoo’s desk -with legs that extend forever, and long silky maroon hair covering her face. Not that Baekhyun wouldn’t recognize her. It’s Jisoo, off course it’s her.  
  
He knocks on door before entering.  
  
“Hey Soo are you finished yet? Wanna grab lunch with me?” He nods in Jisoo’s direction.  
  
“Actually no, Jisoo here was trying to convince me to go have lunch with her, but I still have a lot of things to do plus an audience at noon so...” He says not averting his eyes from his papers.  
  
Baekhyun sighs, he already expected this answer.  
  
“You know this isn’t healthy, you need to eat Kyungsoo, just 5 min –“  
  
“I already say I’m not going.” he snaps. “Now if you excuse me I’m busy.”  
  
Baekhyun sighs a little hurt by his friend harsh actions. But he should know better, this is Kyungsoo they’re talking about.  
  
“It’s okay, I'll let you work then. Let’s go Jisoo.”  
  
“Oh, I was thinking of staying here with Kyungsoo oppa.”  
  
“He already said he’s going to work didn’t he? Come with me.” Baekhyun says with finality in his voice, opening the door and holding it open for her.  
  
She gets up a little hesitantly walking to the door, looking back at Kyungsoo, but he is too busy with his work to pay them attention.  
  
Baekhyun walks out of the office with Jisoo trailing after him.  
  
He walks back to his office, his appetite long lost.  
  
  
  
After eating his lunch alone in the break room Baekhyun gets stuck in his office until late, leaving when all the lights are already off.  
  
He calls the elevator quickly entering when the doors open, pressing the button to close the doors.  
  
Someone asks him to hold the elevator and by reflection he reaches between the doors holding them open.  
  
“Thank you” Kyungsoo says a little out of breath for running to catch the elevator.  
  
“What are you still doing here?” Baekhyun asks leaning against the opposite wall.  
  
“I was finishing some things before going home and lost track of the time.” “But what are you still doing here?” Kyungsoo asks cocking an eyebrow at Baekhyun.  
  
“What? I work here, you didn’t know?” the older replies coyly winking at him.  
  
“Haha funny, I swear I saw you flirting with Sehun the intern just this afternoon, is that your work?” Kyungsoo corners him against the wall smirking.  
  
“Why, are you jealous?” Baekhyun responds not missing at beat pulling Kyungsoo closer by his tie.  
  
“Not really.” Kyungsoo answers pushing Baekhyun off himself.  
  
Baekhyun pouts walking behind Kyungsoo out of the elevator towards his car.  
  
“Are you going home already? Wanna grab some beers with me?”  
  
“I can’t. Contrary to you civil lawyers I don’t have all the time of the world to spend drinking.” Kyungsoo smiles smugly walking away.  
  
***  
  
Baekhyun is lazily sitting on his couch zapping through the channels looking for something to watch when the buzzer sounds.  
  
He stares at the door confused, he did ordered pizza but it shouldn’t be here for a least -he looks at the clock- half an hour.  
  
The bell rings again and again getting more insistent.  
  
Baekhyun huffs. “I’m going” He swings the door open stumbling backwards as someone latches onto him.  
  
His mouth is attacked as Kyungsoo slips his tongue on his mouth – his tongue insistent ravishing every crevice of his mouth like he’s trying to map it out. Baekhyun didn’t expect him at all, it’s been two weeks since they saw each other, and that being only fleeting glances as they passed each other in the office.  
  
They part for air but Kyungsoo just keeps kissing his neck his hand roaming through Baekhyun’s body groping his ass squeezing it hard.  
  
“ _aah_ ” Baekhyun moans loudly.  
  
Kyungsoo detaches his mouth from his neck muttering an authoritative “Out of this clothes, _now!_ ” taking off his own shirt and working on his pants as Baekhyun undresses.  
  
“I ordered pizza so we just have about thirty minutes until it arrives.” Baekhyun says tossing his underwear somewhere behind him –pushing the younger on the couch he crawls over him getting comfortable on his lap. He moves his hips tentatively moaning out loud at the friction.  
  
“Thirty minutes is all I need.” Kyungsoo seize the moment Baekhyun is distracted and flips them until he is above the older.  
  
Kyungsoo licks Baekhyun’s nipples making him groan – rocking their hips together.  
  
He keeps trailing kisses down his belly, sucking and teasing before reaching Baekhyun’s navel, swirling his tongue there watching as he recoils shivering at the sensation. He tugs on Kyungsoo’s hair snapping for him to put his mouth where he wants it.  
  
Kyungsoo obliges not wasting a minute and putting the length inside his mouth -bobbing his head fast swirling his tongue on the head and pumping the base.  
  
Baekhyun watches they ways his red-swollen lips stretch obscenely around his cock. He shivers throwing his head back as Kyungsoo hollows his cheeks.  
  
He lets go of Baekhyun’s cock with a slick suction sound, licking the string of saliva that connects them.  
  
“Where’s the lube?”  
  
Baekhyun takes the lube between the sofa cushions giving to him, Kyungsoo learned to not question Baekhyun’s strange habit of leaving bottles of lube everywhere. Opening the bottle he spreads a great amount on his finger inserting one watching Baekhyun’s face for any signs of discomfort, when there’s none he puts two, on the third Baekhyun’s an incoherence of babbling words, back arched off the couch.  
  
Kyungsoo puts on a condom and lubes himself, positioning his cock on his entrance and pushing in, moaning as he feels the tight hole stretching for his cock.  
  
He tucks his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder breathing hard waiting for him to adjust. Baekhyun gives a go sign circling his legs around his waist.  
  
Kyungsoo pulls almost all the way out and slams back in, setting a fast pace fucking into him hard.  
  
Baekhyun chokes making a strangled noise, digging his finger on his shoulders as he feels Kyungsoo rakes his nails over a perk nipple, his hands descending settling on his butt spreading them and thrusting harder, the tip of his cock bushing against Baekhyun’s prostate.  
  
Baekhyun screams tightening around his cock.  
  
“Fuck Kyungsoo right there -- _ngh_ ”  
  
Baekhyun kisses him again, biting on his lips to suppress a moan. He sucks on his tongue pushing his ass down. “aah god Kyungsoo faster.” Baekhyun chants raking his nails down his back.  
  
The room is filled with the sound of grunting and skin slapping against skin, as Kyungsoo keeps pounding on Baekhyun aroused by the way his lips parts as he keeps hitting his prostate.  
  
Kyungsoo can feel his climax building up with Baekhyun clenching deliciously around his dick, making him lose his pace -his hips stuttering.  
  
Kyungsoo strokes Baekhyun’s cock fast, thumbing the head and smearing the cum gathered on the tip.  
  
Baekhyun comes shouting Kyungsoo’s name dissolving into pleasure feeling well fucked and sated.  
  
Kyungsoo increases his pace chasing his climax, his breath hitching as he comes spurting ropes of cum inside Baekhyun. He goes limp above the older, trying to control his breathing.  
  
Baekhyun treads his finger through Kyungsoo’s hair pushing away the hair that’s stuck on his sweat forehead.  
  
Kyungsoo looks at him and Baekhyun leans up to kiss him.  
  
Their kiss is different this time, they tongues dancing slowly around each other, unhurriedly just tasting each other.  
  
“Feeling better?” Baekhyun asks stroking his hair, looking gently at him.  
  
Kyungsoo opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by the bell ringing.  
  
He gets off Baekhyun searching around for his clothes, putting his boxer and pants.  
  
“I’m fine, just stressed.” He says wearing his shirt. “I’m gonna answer the door, put on some clothes.” he tosses him his boxer walking to the door.  
  
Baekhyun dresses himself on autopilot, still wondering what made Kyungsoo this stressed –not that this behavior is unusual, he’s accustomed to Kyungsoo barging on his house pushing him face first on the floor and fucking him ‘till he forgets his name.  
  
Kyungsoo returns, setting the food on the coffee table.  
  
“So are you going to tell me what happened?”  
  
“Work.” Kyungsoo grunts shoving food in his mouth.  
  
Baekhyun takes pity on him, Kyungsoo looks awful. He has dark circles under his eyes, his skin is very pale, even his hair is lifeless.  
  
“You know you shouldn’t exhaust yourself in work.”  
  
“No everyone can be as careless as you Baek.”  
  
Baekhyun is hurt, he doesn't say anything though, the silence stretching between them. He tends to forget Kyungsoo turns really cranky when stressed  
  
Kyungsoo sighs.  
  
“Sorry Baek, I shouldn’t take it out on you.”  
  
“It’s okay, but you know that you can talk to me right?” Baekhyun touches his arm running his palm up and down in a soothing manner. “I’m still your best friend Soo.”  
  
“I know, I know. It’s just work that has been piling up, and Jongin is back in town and wants to see me.”  
  
“Oh” Baekhyun says.  
  
Jongin, the ex. Baekhyun hates him, don’t get him wrong it’s not jealousy -or maybe it is.  
  
Jongin and Kyungsoo dated for almost a year on their senior year, everyone thought they would last but Jongin broke up with him and vanished to America to pursue his dance career.  
  
Kyungsoo was a mess but eventually forgave the man, Baekhyun didn’t. The first time he came back to visit Baekhyun punched him. Let’s just say they’re not on best terms.  
  
“You’re not going to see him right?”  
  
“No.” Kyungsoo answers but averts his eyes biting his bottom lip, a nervous habit.  
  
Baekhyun sighs, glaring at him. Kyungsoo gulps nervously.  
  
“Okay, maybe I have agreed to meet him this Friday?”  
  
“You’re hopeless Kyungsoo” Baekhyun says angrily munching on the rest of his food, getting up to take out the leftover leaving Kyungsoo confused as to why he’s so angry.  
  
“Hey, Baek.” He holds him turning to look into his face, looking for some sign of why he is acting this way. Kyungsoo holds his gaze –searching, but Baekhyun averts his eyes to the ground afraid Kyungsoo reads too much and gets angry, or worse, disappears for days on end.  
  
“What’s your problem Baekhyun, what happened between me and Jongin was ages ago, I already forgive him why are you being like this?”  
  
“Maybe because I don’t want you to be involved with him again? This guy just wants to get in your pants, he doesn’t care about you.” Baekhyun screams yanking his arm from his grip.  
  
“What makes him any different than you?”Kyungsoo sees he hurt the other but he’s too far gone to back down. You’re not my boyfriend Baekhyun I can see and fuck whoever I want.”  
  
Baekhyun steps back. “I’m just worried about you Kyungsoo.” He says a little hurt by his explosion.  
  
“No need to be, you’re the one who suggested this remember? No strings attached, remember?”  
  
“Oh I remember.” he moped.  
  
“I think I should go now.”  
  
“No, wait Kyungsoo--” but he doesn’t wait and it’s out of the door before Baekhyun can say anything more.  
  
For the next days Kyungsoo don’t show up, Baekhyun tries to talk to him but it’s futile as Kyungsoo refutes all of his attempts.  
  
He first try to take him to lunch, but he has a meeting with a client, he asks him to come by the apartment but he says he has to wake up early and don’t have time, the next time he waits for him to exit his office but he comes out accompanied by Jisoo and Baekhyun leaves before talking to him.  
  
Apparently he’s just busy for Baekhyun.  
  
After that Baekhyun just stop trying.  
  
***  
  
On Friday Baekhyun finds himself sprawled on his couch a beer in hand watching cheesy dramas.  
  
He’s bored out of his mind and it’s already regretting ever saying anything to Kyungsoo –he hates fighting with him.  
  
Kyungsoo is probably with Jongin drinking his ass off while he's wallowing in his pity party.  
  
He takes off his phone considering calling Kyungsoo and beg for forgiveness but before he has the chance to do so he receives a call from Chanyeol insisting they go out for drinks complaining that it’s been ages since he went out with his friends.  
  
***  
  
When he arrives at the bar the place is already packed. Baekhyun finds his friends easily by Chanyeol's thunderous laugh and his _red hair_ (?)  
  
Baekhyun is laughing when he finally reaches their table.  
  
“Chanyeol what the hell you did to your hair?” He asks eliciting laughter of his friends and a pout of Chanyeol.  
  
“It isn’t that bad.” he mops.  
  
“I told him to not do it.” Jongdae says getting up to hug him. Baekhyun likes Jongdae, they’ve been friend since freshman year in college.  
  
Baekhyun takes his time hugging his friend close inhaling his familiar cinnamon scent, Jongdae is familiar something he needs now. He hugs back just as tight.  
  
“Hey if you didn’t vanish from the face of the earth you wouldn’t miss me that much.”  
  
Baekhyun laughs at him detaching to great his other friends. “I’ve been busy in the office and all.” He averts his eyes to no be get caught in his little lie walking to seat besides Chanyeol who hugs him tight enough to take his breath.  
  
Being here is good for Baekhyun, it takes his mind away from unnecessary things like the fact that Kyungsoo hasn’t called him once since they fought.  
  
He sighs.  
  
“I need drink something.”  
  
“I’ll go with you to help get the drinks.” Chanyeol volunteers.  
  
He smiles at him draping an arm around his waist walking to the bar.  
  
Chanyeol is one of his best friends, they used to hook up back in time; Kyungsoo once caught them- he cringes at the memory.  
  
He couldn’t look him in the eyes for days until Kyungsoo cornered him and they talked it out, Baekhyun was afraid of his reaction cause ‘til then Kyungsoo didn’t know he was gay. Turned out he was bi and was okay with Baekhyun hooking up with whoever he wanted as long as he warned Kyungsoo first.  
  
  
  
Baekhyun is laughing at something dumb Chanyeol said when he loses his balance stepping on someone’s feet.  
  
Turning around he is met with a sturdy torso, lifting his eyes up he's met with a handsome face, black hair, caramel skin color and chocolate eyes that stares back at him cocking an eyebrow. He looks familiar.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“I know you.”  
  
They say at the same time, Baekhyun stares at him trying to remember where he knows this handsome man. He would remember if he ever met someone as hot as this guy.  
  
“You’re Baekhyun right? It’s me Jongin.” He says smiling reaching for a handshake.  
  
Well this was certainly not what Baekhyun was expecting. He can’t help but rake his eyes through the bar looking for Kyungsoo, if Jongin is here he must have come with him.  
  
He completes ignore the outstretched hand in favor of looking for Kyungsoo.  
  
Jongin clears his throat retracting his hand.  
  
“So-”  
  
“Jongin what’s taking so long?” And he doesn’t need to look much more.  
  
Kyungsoo is beautiful dressed in all black, black shirt and pants and combat boots.  
  
He freezes when he see Baekhyun his eyes zeroing on Chanyeol’s arm that’s still draped over his shoulder and back at his face again. Something passes on his face but it’s gone before he can decipher.  
  
Chanyeol coughs snapping them out of their stare contest.  
  
“Yeah it’s me, it’s nice to see you again Jongin, how you’ve been?” He smiles sweetly, thinking he heard someone sniggering but looking at Kyungsoo he is just staring at him blankly.  
  
“Jongin? The Jongin from our university?” Chanyeol asks loudly making Baekhyun who’s on his side wince at the volume.  
  
Laughing Jongin extend his hand and Chanyeol squeezes enthusiastically, holding it a little more than necessary -Baekhyun suspects he used to have a crush on Jongin.  
  
“Well seeing that we’re acquainted with each other how about we move this talk to our table?” Baekhyun asks looking at Jongin, he can’t bear look at Kyungsoo right now. He doesn’t have time to call Baekhyun but certainly have to entertain _Jongin_.  
  
He sets the cups on the table and seats first. Kyungsoo is about to follow him and take the place by his side but he quickly pulls Chanyeol to seat with him forcing the younger to seat across him with Jongin.  
  
Kyungsoo jokes about Chanyeol's hair making their friends laugh except they.  
  
Baekhyun runs his fingers through Chanyeol's and the taller lays his head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think Chanyeol's hair is just fine." he says looking at Kyungsoo's eyes. "He looks hot."  
  
"Yeah." Jongin agrees sipping on his drinks looking curious at their interaction.  
  
"I think he looks like Ronald McDonald." Kyungsoo retorts making their table laugh again.  
  
Baekhyun just scowls and drinks another shot trying to ignore the way Jongin is holding on Kyungsoo's arm and the unpleasant feeling at the bottom of his stomach.  
  
He stays silent for the rest of the night downing cup after cup watching Kyungsoo and Chanyeol bickering for the littlest things and Jongin clinging on Kyungsoo like a damned koala.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun doesn't understand Kyungsoo, never will despite being friends for a long time.  
  
He thinks he can see jealousy in his eyes every time Chanyeol leans into his personal space to say something on his ear but in the next moment he's brushing his thumb affectionate on Jongin's cheek looking at him as he speaks.  
  
He reaches for another shot of soju as Jongdae pours them but Kyungsoo holds his wrist before he can reach it.  
  
"What the hell you think you doing?" Baekhyun slurs.  
  
"Don't you think you drank enough? He asks still holding Baekhyun's wrist tightly.  
  
He yanks his arm from his grip massaging his wrist. "You're not my mother, I can drink how much I want." and he downs the glass glaring at Kyungsoo who glares right back.  
  
Ignoring his friends advices Baekhyun drinks until he can’t lift another cup and his friends decides it's time to call it a night. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol volunteers to take him home standing up at the same time, there’s an awkward pause between them that Baekhyun is oblivious to as he tries to stand up on his own and not throw up on the table.  
  
“I think I can take him home Kyungsoo., Wouldn’t want Jongin to be alone since you’re his date right?” Chanyeol says holding his arm to balance him. He clings to his friend side burying his face under his arm.  
  
“Jongin is not my date, we’re just friends, and I think I can take Baekhyun home since we live close and I have the keys to his apartment.” Kyungsoo retorts face hard as he stares at the way Chanyeol has an arm securely draped around Baekhyun’s middle.  
  
Chanyeol relents after Baekhyun tells him he’ll be fine with Kyungsoo, assuring him the best he can that he’ll call as soon as he get home.  
  
They all gather outside to wait for the cabs and all the while Kyungsoo holds Baekhyun close, who unconsciously huddles closer to him seeking warmth.  
  
He don’t remember saying goodbye to his friends or entering the cab but when he opens his eyes he’s already home.  
  
Kyungsoo leads him to his bedroom laying him down, he don’t protests when he tells him to lift his arms to take off his shirt answering every order in autopilot. He’s used to being ordered around by Kyungsoo, taking everything Kyungsoo gives and letting him take everything he wants. It’s not really a game of push and pull anymore, ‘cause every time Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun relinquishes, he simply don’t push afraid that it’ll be too much and one day Kyungsoo will be tired of him and leave him.  
  
He doesn’t notice in his drunk state that he’s been telling this out loud, not does he notice Kyungsoo stiffing by his side listening.  
  
“It always seems so easy for you to breakup with all your girlfriends and boyfriends, and just be okay.” Baekhyun says rolling to the other side of the bed closer to Kyungsoo that’s sitting at the edge, enclosing an arm around his waist tucking his face on his stomach mumbling against his skin.  
  
“I’m afraid of being one of those people, that you will discard me and forget me.”  
  
“I love you but you already know that right?” He shifts snuggling more into Kyungsoo’s side. “I love you so much it hurts.” He sighs falling asleep right after.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Baekhyun wakes up to a complete dark room and a headache that makes his head throb as he tries to sit upright. He don’t recollect going home, he just remembers getting completely drunk. He needs coffee.  
  
He walks aimlessly towards his kitchen trying not to hit the walls. He gets his favorite mug – the one Kyungsoo gave to him as a Christmas present.  
  
There’s already coffee on the machine and a covered plate on the table with a post it attached to it.  
  
“ _-Eat everything and drink lots of water, idiot_.”  
  
Baekhyun smiles reading the note, it isn’t signed, not that he needs to know that Kyungsoo wrote this.  
  
He don’t remember Kyungsoo taking him home, not expecting it since he was with Jongin last night. He must have looked really pitiful drunk out of his mind looking sad as he watched him flirting with Jongin.  
  
He takes his phone sending a message to Kyungsoo but he does not reply.  
  
He realizes that Kyungsoo is ignoring him after some frustrated attempts to see him, and a lot of unanswered calls and messages.  
  
He doesn’t know what he did wrong and Kyungsoo won’t tell him, just brushing it off with an “I’m busy Baek.” and leaving it at that.  
  
He doesn’t know what he did but he desperately wants to fix it. What would be easy if Kyungsoo talked to him but every time he tries to approach the other he scurries off with some lame excuse.  
  
Baekhyun tries not to be hurt by that but is impossible with the way Kyungsoo is treating him. In the end he stops bothering him, when Kyungsoo feels ready he’ll tell him whats wrong.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Baekhyun finds himself at some random club drinking and talking Chanyeol ears off. He’s on his sixth beer and can’t stop babbling about how he misses Kyungsoo and thinks he’s an idiot for disappearing out of nowhere.  
  
“He makes me so mad Chan, but I also love him so much.” Baekhyun hiccups accepting another beer his friend passes to him, too distract thinking about Kyungsoo that he misses Chanyeol telling him he’s going to dance. He dismisses him without lifting his head from his arm.  
  
He asks for a shot of tequila, grimacing as the liquid burns down his throat. He looks back up and sees Chanyeol dancing with a tall, lean guy. Well lucky him.  
  
The barman places another beer in front of him taking him out of his reverie and he looks confused at him who in return just tilts his head to the side where he finds a handsome man sitting and looking at him.  
  
He accepts it, he’s not about to say no to a free drink.  
  
A beer turns into two and by the third the guy presents himself as Kris, he’s really tall and handsome and has a cute gummy smile. He asks Baekhyun to dance and he knows he should say no, given his drunk state but he needs the distraction so he says yes.  
  
They dance to the sound of a slow R &B grinding against each other. He dances with Kris and lets him rake his hands over him, dragging him closer by his waist until there’s no space between them. He lets him press him their chest close a tilt his head up ‘till their lips meet, mouths falling open and tongues battling for dominance.  
  
They kiss until the isn’t enough air on his lungs and he has to break the kiss.  
  
Kris has a hungry look in his eyes that makes is gut clench. He places kisses all over his jawline descending to his neck and sucking a bruise that makes him weak, moaning out loud.  
  
“What about we go to my place?” Baekhyun measures the pros and cons of going home with Kris and decides he doesn’t have nothing to lose. He excuses himself to go to the bar and order some water.  
  
Baekhyun thinks he’s starting to hallucinate as he sees Kyungsoo at the bar.  
  
“Baekhyun what are you doing here?” He asks, a scowl etched on his face as he watches Kris approach him from behind and circle his arms around his waist, pressing his face on his neck.  
  
“Are you ready to leave?” Kris whispers in his ear  
  
“Yeah just… wait a minute please?” He asks not breaking eye contact with Kyungsoo.  
  
Baekhyun waits Kris leave before addressing him again. He didn’t know he missed Kyungsoo that much, but now that he’s here, right in front of him, he can feel his heart beating erratically in his chest.  
  
“You’re leaving with him?” Kyungsoo asks angrily tugging on his wrist to pull him close. Baekhyun yanks his wrist suddenly mad at his attitude.  
  
“What the fuck Kyungsoo?”  
  
“You can’t go with him.” he says a little desperately, his eyes are red and his pupils dilated; he was probably drinking giving his disheveled state. Baekhyun is confused because Kyungsoo never showed any indication that he’s interested in being something more than friends, Baekhyun would notice it. He’d been looking for it.  
  
So he is a lost as to why he’s being all protective of him, when he talked about Jongin he made it very clear, as he always do, that they are just friends.  
  
“I can do whatever the fuck I want. You can’t evaporate and come back all of the sudden and order me around.” Baekhyun says angrily but Kyungsoo just tightens his hold on him.  
  
“I know you’re not like this, don’t do this Baek.”  
  
“Why do you care?” He laughs hollowly. “I can sleep with whoever I want, you’re not my boyfriend remember? No strings attached.” He murmurs.  
  
“Come with me.” He says frantically looking into his eyes searching something that Baekhyun doesn’t know what is. “ _Please_.  
  
He hesitates just for a moment but something in Kyungsoo’s eyes breaks his resolve and he nods once.  
  
Turning around he goes looking for Kris apologizing for leaving and going back to Kyungsoo.  
  
  
  
As soon he returns Kyungsoo is on him, kissing his lips and dragging him closer by the waist, looking a bit out of his mind, maybe thinking Baekhyun would leave him here. As if he could.  
  
Baekhyun tries to hail a cab but it’s hard with Kyungsoo clinging to him and kissing his throat distracting him, but they eventually stumble into one, and are on their way to Baekhyun’s house.  
  
As they get to his house he can feel something is different, that Kyungsoo is different. His kisses and touches more urgent; almost like he’s trying to convey a message, to imprint it on his skin.  
  
It’s no hurriedly, but he takes his time exploring Baekhyun's mouth running his tongue alongside his and sucking until Baekhyun can't think of anything else except for the feeling of Kyungsoo running his hands through his torso, making him shiver and moan.  
  
Kyungsoo lifts Baekhyun by his thighs and he closes them around his waist not breaking the rhythm of their kiss. He lays him down and takes of his clothes, first his shirt kissing his torso and sucking hickeys that’ll last for days on. Kyungsoo rakes his teeth lightly on his nipple and Baekhyun moans out loud arching his back off the bed. Kyungsoo doesn’t relents his pace going down his torso, kissing his hip bone, lavishing his tongue on his navel teasing him-- building him up to see him crumble down.  
  
Baekhyun would appreciate Kyungsoo being this gentle, given that is a first, but right now he needs him inside him. He tries to tell him this by buckling his hips up and tugging on his hair until Kyungsoo gets the message and discards his pants and underwear in one go. Mouthing at his inner thighs he bites onto the skin, marveling on Baekhyun’s husky voice moaning his name again and again as he sucks bruises after bruises on his unblemished skin.  
  
Kyungsoo trails his kisses upwards to his erect penis, giving kittenish licks, but not putting in his mouth-- where he most wants it. He whimpers and Kyungsoo laughs, but stops teasing wrapping his plump lips on the head, dipping his tongue on the slit and using his hand to pump the rest. He looks up at Baekhyun and he almost comes right there as their eyes lock. The intensity on Kyungsoo eyes makes him uncomfortable and he averts his stare.  
  
Kyungsoo bobs his head hollowing his cheek and Baekhyun grunts pulling his hair and thrusting up.  
  
The younger releases his cock with an obscene ‘ _pop_ ’ and sits back on his shins, raking his eyes on Baekhyun's form splayed out on the bed; his flushed skin with red blotches -half from the heat, half made by Kyungsoo’s mouth- scattered all over his torso, disheveled hair and breath ragged.  
  
Kyungsoo retrieves the lube and a condom from the bedside table placing the condom on his side. Opening the bottle he squirts a great amount on his finger. He circles the rim with his middle finger eyes attentive on Baekhyun face as he pushes it in.  
  
Baekhyun hisses at the intrusion, having been awhile since he did this. Kyungsoo waits for him to get used to it, to start moving his finger slowly, always attentive of Baekhyun searching for any sort of discomfort and when he sees none he adds a second finger, scissoring them.  
  
Baekhyun trashes on the bed moaning for him to do more. He needs more.  
  
Kyungsoo adds a third finger and fucks him rapidly searching for that spot inside him. Baekhyun lurches; digging his nails on his biceps.  
  
“Enough, Kyungsoo please I need you inside me now – _oh god please fuck me_.”  
  
Kyungsoo takes in a deep breath, his nostrils flaring. He takes the condom ripping the packing and rolling the condom down on his cock. He squirts some lube on his hands pumping his cock.  
  
He settles between Baekhyun’s open leg nudging the head of his dick on his entrance but not pushing in.  
  
Kyungsoo kisses him languidly, massaging their tongues together and biting on his lips until they are red and swollen. Kyungsoo looks in his eyes as he starts pushing the tip of his cock in, he moans his breath hitching --feeling the walls stretching to accommodate him.  
  
Baekhyun closes his eyes, head thrown back in bliss, but Kyungsoo cups his cheeks turning his head to him grunting a ‘ _look at me_ ’ as he pushes all the way in.  
  
Baekhyun clenches around him getting used to the feeling. He kisses Kyungsoo softly, just a peck to signal that he can move.  
  
They start slow, with Kyungsoo pushing in and out on a steady pace that breaks Baekhyun apart, sending shivers down his spine. He grunts, the sheets fisted on his hands, feeling Kyungsoo's cock stretching him obscenely.  
  
The stench of sex permeates the air as their bodies works in unison –Kyungsoo pushing his hips up, with slow but powerful thrusts and Baekhyun pushing his hips down to meet his thrusts.  
  
Baekhyun feels tears prickle at his eyes for all the sensations he's feeling, the pleasure pooling low in the bottom of his stomach from the slick movements of Kyungsoo's cock inside him, the way he's looking at him pushing him towards the edge.  
  
Baekhyun’s hand makes their way down Kyungsoo’s body, feeling every bump in his spine with his fingertips until he reached his ass, squeezing it trying to pull him closer --they moans at the sensation.  
  
Kyungsoo nuzzles his head on his neck biting on his earlobe, his pace not faltering as he fucks into him relentlessly. Kyungsoo shifts his hips a bit and Baekhyun babbles incoherently, head lolling to the side, trying to keep sane as his prostate is hit with every thrust.  
  
“Oh my god yes, Kyungsoo, right there please.”  
  
Kyungsoo piston his hips up, hitting the same spot continuously, building Baekhyun up to see him crumble down.  
  
“ _ngh_ \--oh my, _yes_ don’t stop please.” Baekhyun laces his hands around Kyungsoo’s neck bringing him to an open mouthed kiss, knees firmly closed behind his back.  
  
They part the breath-taking kiss rocking their bodies, reaching a crescendo the longer they go, mouths hanging ajar –breathing each other's air.  
  
He feels overwhelmed as Kyungsoo stares at him; feels as if they’re making love and not just mindless sex. He feels the intensity, the emotions, the passion all whirling around his eyes.  
  
His stomach recoils, fire pooling around his abdomen the longer they look at each other. Kyungsoo speeds up his pace, running his hands all over his torso  
  
He pulls Kyungsoo’s head towards him.  
  
“Kiss me.” He pants.  
  
And Kyungsoo kisses him, hard and deep, swallowing his moans and taking his breath away.  
  
“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, _Kyungsoo_.” he chants his name like a prayer, biting down on his shoulder to muffle his whimpers as he feels himself getting close  
  
His orgasm hits him hard, his vision blacking out as he comes all over his chest and Kyungsoo’s abdomen  
  
He clamps around Kyungsoo making his hips stutter and stop as he too orgasms, spurting his seed inside him.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo collapses above him for a second before rolling to the side, tying the condom and throwing on the thrash bin.  
  
They look at each other and are soon kissing again.  
  
Baekhyun scoots closer wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo torso and burying his face on his neck. Kyungsoo runs his fingers through his hair, scraping slightly.  
  
Baekhyun feels warm and content and in his jumbled state of mind blurts an ‘I love you.’  
  
As soon as the words leaves his mouth he regrets them. He closes his eyes and holds his breath, silence heavy between them.  
  
Kyungsoo mumbles that he’s tired and it’s going to sleep, turning his back on him, but Baekhyun knows he’s not sleeping given his rigid posture.  
  
He curses himself on his mind for being so reckless. There’s tears prickling in his eyes but he refuses to cry, holding his sobs in even if hurts. He already knew Kyungsoo didn’t love him but seeing him admit it, it hurts all the more.  
  
He cries silently until exhaustion catches him and he succumb to the blackness, falling in a restless sleep.  
  
He wakes up alone, the other side of the bed cold.  
  
  
  
For the next weeks Baekhyun avoids Kyungsoo like the plague, rejecting his calls, and even going home late from the office to not see him. He doesn’t read his messages nor does he listen to his voice mail.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo tries every way possible to talk to Baekhyun, going as far as to wait on his doorstep to catch him, but he doesn’t come home; he stays there until the doorman says he has to go home. He knows he screwed up and it’s trying hard to apologize but it seems he’s too late. Now he knows what Baekhyun felt when he ignored him all theses times in favor of work or whatever other things.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs, running his hands down his face. He really messed it up  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tonight will be the first time Kyungsoo will see him after the fight. He misses his best friend, but Baekhyun can be very stubborn when he wants.  
  
He arrives at the party, arms linked with Jisoo, eyes scanning the crowd but he doesn’t see Baekhyun anywhere.  
  
There’s a lot of people, important people, here. He walks greeting each one of them but not delaying in any of them.  
  
He is accustomed to always having the Baekhyun of company at these parties, which makes them tolerable, but without his best friend here the place seems claustrophobic. He excuses himself and walks towards the bar.  
  
There is a figure sitting at the bar chatting animatedly with a man.  
  
Kyungsoo recognizes Baekhyun and immediately strides towards him, but stops on his track as he identify Chanyeol as the person he’s talking. Of course he’d invite him.  
  
Kyungsoo curses under his breath turning back around to find Jisoo. He can wait to catch him alone.  
  
  
  
It turns out the opportunity arrive right after when he sees Baekhyun excuse himself to go to the bathroom. He tries to go after him but Jisoo hold his arm, looking puzzled questioning where he’s going, and by the time he turns around again Baekhyun already mingled with the people around and he loses sight of him.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo decides to try his lucky and approaches him at the bar and as he predicted Chanyeol intercepts him before he can open his mouth to say anything.  
  
“What you think you’re doing here?” He hisses, towering over Kyungsoo.  
  
“I want to talk to Baekhyun.” He says turning to look past him at his best friend, but it’s impossible thanks to Chanyeol’s height. Damn you, your giant Yoda.  
  
“Yeah but Baek doesn’t want to talk to you. Get lost.”  
  
“It’s okay Chan, let me talk to him.” Baekhyun says touching his arm.  
  
Chanyeol turns back to him and something passes between them, a silent agreement, that have Chanyeol moving away from between him and Baekhyun. He touches Baekhyun's shoulder, slightly squeezing it.  
  
“If you need me I’m here okay?”  
  
“Okay, it’ll be just 5 minutes and I’m back.” He smiles at him and Kyungsoo grits his teeth.  
  
Baekhyun maneuvers his way outside and Kyungsoo follows him silently. The air outside is a little cold as they walk to a gazebo.  
  
He lights a cigarette leaning over the backing, puffing out smoke in the cold night air.  
  
“I always hated this habit, why don’t you quit already?” Kyungsoo is the first to break the quietness.  
  
Baekhyun chortles.  
  
“It helps me stay calm.”  
  
“I always thought it was to spite me.” He mutters.  
  
“Partly yes.” Baekhyun admits and it’s quiet again.  
  
  
  
“Why didn’t you stay?” Baekhyun says disrupting the silence.  
  
“I... It’s complicated Baek, and I’m really sorry.”  
  
Baekhyun looks directly into his eyes, seeing the anguish in them.  
  
“Yeah, it’s always complicated with you, _that_ I’m used to.” He extinguishes the cigarette, crushing it under his feet and turning fully to Kyungsoo. Not one utters a word. This time Kyungsoo is the one to break the silence.  
  
“I didn’t stay because I was afraid.” He whispers looking broken.  
  
His words leaves him stunned. Kyungsoo afraid? Of what? He suddenly has the urge to laugh on his face or cry. Maybe both. He’s the one who had to hide his love for his best friend since college, afraid of rejection.  
  
“I was afraid of hurting you, of screwing things up with you. You that is so carefree and easy to love, so easy that I fell for you. You always told me remember? No strings attached right? And I was so afraid that you would reject me, that when you told me you loved me I didn’t knew what to do so I fled.” He searches his eyes now, looking directly at Baekhyun.  
  
“I was so jealous of Chanyeol that day at the bar. And when I saw you making out with that blonde guy at the club I wanted to punch him so badly.” Baekhyun chuckles at this.  
  
“What I’m trying to say is, if you give me another chance, I swear I won’t mess it up. Gosh Baekhyun I miss you so much, these days that you've ignored me have been hell.” He sighs. “Now I know what you felt.” He smiles weekly.  
  
“What guarantee I have that you won’t run away again? Every time things start to get hard you flee. What makes me so different from all your exes that won’t make you run away If I so much asks you 5 minutes of attention?”  
  
Kyungsoo strides towards him taking his hand in his and squeezing it.  
  
“I promise you I won’t. You’re different from them Baek, I love you, something I didn’t with them.”  
  
Baekhyun removes his hands from his, watching Kyungsoo’s face fall. But he circles his arms around his neck bringing him closer touching his forehead on his.  
  
“Please...” he inhales deeply. “Just _please_ Kyungsoo, don’t hurt me.” And he kisses him.  
  
Not like the other kisses they once shared but just a press of their lips.  
  
“I won’t, I swear. We’ll make this work.” he says kissing him again.  
  
***  
  
  
  
They still act the same, bickering for the smallest things, with Kyungsoo’s too serious demeanor and Baekhyun's incessant teasing. The only difference is now they have a tittle for their relationship. Now Baekhyun can enter Kyungsoo's office without a care in the world while he's talking with Jisoo and kiss him on the mouth.  
  
In compensation Kyungsoo will gets really overprotective every time they go out with the guys, clinging to his side with a possessive arm draped around his waist, preventing anyone to be near him, especially Chanyeol.  
  
And if Baekhyun teases him, flirting with the barman, or riling him up trailing his fingers on his thighs while they are in public, Kyungsoo has his ways of punishing him, pushing him face first on the door as soon as they get home, fucking him hard and leaving bruises on his skin that's a clear message to everyone that Baekhyun belongs to him.  
  
They have their lows too, when Baekhyun has his moments of doubt, thinking he's not enough for Kyungsoo, or that he's a nuisance to him and eventually Kyungsoo will leave. On these times Kyungsoo will be especially slow with him, kissing every corner of his body and repeating how much Baekhyun means to him, and how nobody can make him more happy and satisfied like him. He will kiss him with fervor swallowing all his moans, building him up to his orgasm and holding him close while they calm down from their high.  
  
Or when Kyungsoo doubts himself thinking Baekhyun will get bored of his quiet personality and will leave him for someone like Chanyeol, that's just as carefree as him and it's capable of socialize for hours on end, while Kyungsoo needs time be by himself. And it's Baekhyun's time to show him that is Kyungsoo that he loves. _Kyungsoo_ and no one else.  
  
It's not perfect, but it's who they are. And it's love all the same.


End file.
